She is tommorrow and I am today
by IThinkIJustGleedMyself
Summary: A/U - Finn watches helplessly as the girl he loves is slowly leaving.


**This is my first attempt at a story so please just bear with me. I hope that it's good. It was just something that I've had nagging the back of my mind for weeks. It took me a few hours to write so I'm not expecting it to be amazing.**

* * *

He remembered the night he'd first heard. She'd called him, barely able to speak over the phone for sobbing. In the end, her dad had spoken for her, the tone of his voice seriously worrying Finn. He got his mum to drive him over to her house: he didn't trust himself. He was worked up already.

The word fell from her lips, ringing in his ears until he couldn't take it anymore.

_Cancer_

He asked again to make sure that he'd heard right. It had to be his mind. And then she said it again, collapsing into his arms. He shook his head in disbelief. She was too young. It didn't happen to people like her. His grandma had died of it when he was five. It happened to people like that, the ones who were old and had lived their life.

Rachel's had barely begun.

* * *

That night, he stayed at her house, listening to her when she cried and sobbed and poured her biggest fears out in front of him. But he was scared too, scared that she would never know how much she meant to him, scared of never being able to know what their kids would look like, of never seeing her receive her first award. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions…

She would be fine.

She had to be.

* * *

She asked him to come with her to her hospital appointment, but he'd lied and said that he had mandatory football practice. He wished he hadn't. He just couldn't face seeing her beautiful face crumple into heart wrenching pain as more terrible news was given so easily by the doctors. Didn't they know that they were ruining her life?

At four, he received her call.

"Rach?" he asked breathlessly, leaving the silent question hovering. _What did they say?_

Again, her cry broke and, on the other end of the phone, he winced. "Three to four months." She didn't need to say anything else: that was enough, more than he wanted to know. Her loud cries were cut off by a rushed, "I need to see you."

And he'd hurried to her house, returning to the position they'd been in the day before. She lay in his arms, her limbs hanging over him as he rocked her back and forth, like you would a child. But, unlike a child, she was broken and in desperate need of comfort and love. He was going to be there. Already feeling guilty for abandoning her today, he held her a little more tighter, careful as not to hurt her petite form, and placed a kiss to her cold hairline.

"It'll be fine," he repeated for the hundredth time. A memory: his grandfather whispering those same words to his grandma all those years ago.

She could have argued with him and he would've felt more reassured that she'd recover. To see her spirit was better than the shell of a girl before him. Her head remained buried deep into his chest, working off the warmth it provided. Slowly, she fell into a restless slumber whilst he fretted over the future.

They said that she was going to die. They were sure of it. But, how? How did they know what type of person Rachel was? She was going to put up a fight, as she had with everything, until she got her own way.

Nothing had ever got in the way of Rachel Berry. He was sure that cancer was no exception.

* * *

It wasn't a few hours later when she awoke, searching desperately for breathe, eyes wild. Her uneven breathes were a terrifying sound to his ears, causing his heart to pump faster and faster.

And then she cried, again.

It'd been just over a day and he'd heard at most five sentences from her. He wanted to hear her theories about musicals and listen to her practicing her acceptance speeches, not the sound of her broken cries in the night.

Her dads had heard too, alarmed by them. Leroy carried Rachel to her room whilst Hiram sorted out the spare room for Finn. "Thank you," he said softly. He didn't explain himself and, Finn thought, it was better that way. The more reminders he got of the impending situation, the worse.

He remembered in the morning when she'd seem him in her dad's pyjamas and the laugh that followed after. The laugh gave him hope.

* * *

For a while, it didn't feel like anything had changed, or at least to him. They went to school, attended glee, Rachel still demanded solos. Things were fine. They always would be.

He didn't know that she'd skip a class each day to cry in the toilets.

* * *

He remembered the first time he found her crying at school. As he'd grown accustomed to at home, he scooped her up quickly in his arms and took her home. She insisted that she was fine, wiping the tears away.

That was when he knew it wouldn't be fine.

There was something … a doubt, hiding in the back of his mind. It scared the hell of him.

* * *

Before the next class he managed to take her home, tucking her in bed like you would a child. To his dismay, she didn't even fight back. No retaliations were made, not even a single complaint. It was like she'd given up already.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked, her eyes wide, scrutinizing his ever movement, with her pupils fixated on him.

"Of course," he didn't even need to think about the answer.

It didn't matter that they were supposed to be in school, or that Rachel was lying in her bed with her clothes still on. They were both silent, taking a few seconds to stare at each other as though they'd been apart for years. Sadly, she smiled at him, taking hold of his hand with a firm grasp and letting herself lie back onto the sea of cushions. With all the strength she could muster, she pulled his arm around her waist and closed her eyes. Leaning his head on her shoulder, he lay awake. They were going to be fine. They had to be.

* * *

It had been a month. He only knew because she'd told him at least fifty times that morning, her lip quivering so badly that all he wanted to do was hold her and protect her from the rest of the world. But this problem wasn't from the rest of the world. It was inside her. Devouring her small, vulnerable body from within, causing her smile to deplete each day, her eyes to become that little bit duller.

He'd accidentally walked in on her getting changed and frozen. Not at the sight of her half naked body, or the sheet embarrassment, but the large area of her skin covered in bruises. They were angry blue and black blemishes that plagued her beautiful skin, trapping his eyes in an intense gaze. She noticed him staring, hiding herself with her nightgown and looking to the floor, ashamed of the way she looked.

"It's horrible," she whispered, her eyes closing slowly. Maybe if she didn't look at them, they'd disappear, and all of the pain that cursed her on a daily basis. If only. Ignoring her headache, she forced herself to look at Finn.

"No," he said simply, rushing by her side and going to wrap his arms around her before retracting them cautiously. What if he'd caused some of the bruises? Guilt burned at his chest, suffocating him quickly, "Rach, you're the most beautiful girl I know."

Her face crumpled, "No I'm not." She wiped her eyes, making it evident that she was crying again, it seemed to be the only thing she did these days. "I'm ugly, and my skin's disgusting and I'm getting so weak. Why don't you just break up with me already?" Pulling away from him, she sat on the bed, placing her head in her hands and sighing, "Stop prolonging the inevitable."

"I told you before," he said firmly, "I'm never going to break up with you. I don't care whether we've got four months or four hundred months."

A genuine smile graced her pale lips, "I-"

He placed a finger to the angelic lips, "look, let's not talk. How about we get one of your movies and kill the rest of the night? We could watch a musical?"

At his suggestion, her mood brightened significantly. Whilst letting her set up the DVD player downstairs, he managed to find her favourite movie and took it downstairs, carrying a blanket too. With the blanket, he gently placed it over her and then joined himself. He'd never seen her fall asleep during a musical before but, not even twenty minutes in, her heavy eyelids closed. Not before she'd done so, she had whispering into his side a sweet "thank you."

* * *

Finn wasn't the only one to notice the bruises. Soon he had Mr Schuster on his case, convinced that he'd abused Rachel. (Did he really act like he'd do something like that?)

That's how another person found out about the cancer.

* * *

Six weeks, six _long_ weeks. He'd said goodbye to her that morning: Rachel's fathers were taking her to New York for the weekend to see every play imaginable. He also knew that it was costing them a fortune, but it had been one of Rachel's last wishes.

Her last wish

When she'd told him of the list she'd devised, his heart had sunk a little lower. It was as if accepting her fate and, honestly, he wasn't sure of whether he'd done so. She couldn't just di-di…he couldn't even think about it without tears prickling in his eyes. Maybe he could just say leave…yeah, she was leaving for a while but, one day, she'd see him again.

She'd given him a copy of the list, on pink paper with a gold star beside her name, telling him that he should read over it if he got the chance. Of course he'd have the chance. With her gone all weekend, what was he supposed to do? He thought of his old friendships that seemed to have disappeared like an echo would. It was just that they didn't understand, nor would they. Kurt was the only one who knew and Finn had made him swear on his Prada collection that he wouldn't tell a soul, that he wouldn't even say it out loud: he didn't need another reminder. And no way did he need the sympathy. He didn't _want the sorry your girlfriend's dying look. _She wasn't dying, she was leaving. He convinced himself so, reaching over to read the list.

The usual suspects were there, still making him smile at how predictable she could be.

There was to go to New York, which had now been decorated with shiny golden stickers to symbolise that it's been achieved.

Then there was to sing at Regionals, or more specifically to sing solo. He smiled: she'd definitely earned that right.

And then the list suddenly became more personal, instead of blunt lines, there were long, elaborate paragraphs of her hopeful dreams. He felt himself stop when she'd written about speaking to Shelby one last time, and even mentioned Jesse. Jealously blinded him and he suppressed the anger that came along with it. His eyes began to hurt from the overload of reading and, yawning, he thought that maybe it was time to go to bed. He cast a glance over the baby pink sheet one last time, the last wish catching his eye. It had been indecisively crossed out and rewritten at least four times, finally taking its place at the bottom of the list. The last few looked like:

To marry Finn (neatly crossed out)

To become Mrs Hudson (scribbled messily along the page)

To marry the man I love before I die

He felt his mouth run dry, most coherent thoughts abandoning his mind. She wanted to marry him? His heart banged furiously against his chest as he thought the statement over. She, Rachel Berry, wanted to be his _wife_. He suspected that deep down he was happy about it, despite their young ages, because, well they love each other and that's what people in love do. But he was also pretty scared and he wasn't even sure how he'd arrived at that emotion. Face flustered, he released the paper from his shaking hands and got changed into whatever clothes he could find. He checked his phone before he went to bed.

_-One new message-_

He assumed that it was Rachel and opened it eagerly, feeling slightly more awake.

_Finn_

_I have to go to sleep in a few minutes but I couldn't resist speaking to you, even if it's via text. I've had a wonderful time today. We saw three plays and each was as mesmerising as the last. I really wish that you were here. I miss you. And you're probably asleep right now, and won't wake up until midday tomorrow at the earliest, but I just needed to talk to you in some way, because I'm apparently hopelessly attached to you. You probably already know that… _

_I saw someone eating a grilled cheese sandwich today and thought of you and that time you prayed to "grilled cheesus." It made me smile. _

_Well, I should go now. I'm unfortunately worn out and my headache is slowly returning. _

_Rachel _

_Ps. I said this before but I really do miss you. See you in two days!_

She ended with at least ten kisses, causing his smile to increase into one that could easily rival hers. Typing back a quick reply, he lay down on the bed and realised that he probably couldn't sleep now. Not with Rachel prominent in his mind and her rather big wish that she wanted. Should he pretend as though he hadn't read the list yet? Even thinking about that option making him feel instantly guilty, churning his stomach in a warning. Then, with thoughtful expression, he wondered of the possibilities. What if they did get married? Sure, he'd always known that they'd tie the knot one day in the future but that was just it. Rachel didn't have a future, not anymore. He could make her happy.

* * *

He met them at the airport, running toward her at full speed. He thrust the flowers he'd spent hours deciding to buy in her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. Finn noticed, with relief, that she seemed much more relaxed and lively than she had in weeks. And her smile was _real_. It wasn't forced, like most of the others were and, in his joy, he kissed it hungrily, until her dads cleared their throat.

"I'm glad that you're back. Never leave me again?" he said, feeling the words sink in his mouth and realising what he'd just asked. To never leave.

Her smile faltered slightly, though was replaced by an even brighter one, "I love you Finn."

* * *

It was nine weeks now and he finally found some courage to go to the hospital with her for one of the checks. As they took a sample of her blood, he glanced away, a little startled by the scene and slightly nauseous.

He listened as she explained her terrible headaches and dizziness, a frown firmly on his face. Why her? He thought. Of all the people he'd ever met to have leukaemia, why Rachel? Was the world just trying to push her over the edge? Make her give up?

She was given drugs, lots of drugs. It pained him to think about it. Yet another reminder when all he wanted to do was forget. And then the doctor suggested chemotherapy in an attempt to save her life, though stating that the chances were slim. At this, she'd turned to look straight at him, her mouth hanging open in uncertainty. He saw her eyes shift from side to side as she contemplated what choice she would make.

"No."

Her felt his chest tighten and turned to look away from her so that he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes.

* * *

Miss Pillsbury had called him to her office, leaving him a good ten minutes to be confused as he waited outside for her. When Rachel walked out the office, eyes red and raw, he immediately held her close.

"I'm fine," she insisted, placing her hands on his chest, "thank you Finn."

"For what?"

"Just…thank you."

And the she walked away, turning to give him a tiny wave. He couldn't think about it for long as his concentration was broken by Miss Pillsbury's head popping out of the door and she nervously invited him in. Sitting, he shook his legs slightly, unsure of what it was all about. She was rambling; something about the future and Rachel (apparently Mr Schuster had told her). He pretended to listen to her, his mind more occupied with his girlfriend. The conversation was on repeat in his head, unwilling to leave until he'd understood what she'd meant. Why was she saying thank you? Clearly, he hadn't done anything wrong so he didn't have to worry about making amends but, what had he done?

Her question confused and startled him at the same time, "do you think you're maybe doing too much?"

"What do you mean 'too much'?" he furrowed his brows, staring straight at her.

She pursed her lips for a moment, shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "Did you ever think about how much attention you've been giving her?" When he didn't answer, she proceeded, "how often do you see Rachel?"

Without hesitation, he told her, "every day. I drive her to school and then take her home again. I usually leave her house afterwards at about five, sometimes six."

Now Miss Pillsbury sighed, her eyes deep with some emotion that he couldn't tell. Before speaking, she looked down at her hands, "I'm beginning to worry about you Finn…"

"About me? What about Rachel? She's the one with the problem! I don't care about anybody else but her."

"And," she began slowly, "is what I'm concerned with. If the doctor's predictions are right…what are you going to do when she's gone? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not important Miss Pillsbury. Rachel is," he insisted.

"Finn, you're just as important as she is," Miss Pillsbury said kindly, offering him a small smile.

"But," he took in a deep breathe, "she only has a few weeks left before she…she (his voice cracked) … goes. I want her to be happy. I've already been selfish enough. I've avoided going to the hospital with her because I was too much of a coward! I spend all my time with her so that…when it happens…she won't think about all the crap I've done to her, but to how much I stayed with her at the end. I want to be the last person she sees and I know that it's horrible because there are her dads and stuff, and they probably want the exact same thing. I just love her so, so much. "

Miss Pillsbury, after a tense few seconds, reached out to touch his hand (completely ignoring her anti-touching students policy). Her features were soft and comforting. Finally, she spoke, "I'd like you to come back in a few days Finn. Talk to Rachel and then we can carry this on again. Would that be okay?"

He nodded a few times, forcing out a quiet, "okay."

As he slowly rose to leave, his eyes locked on her desk, she questioned him once more. "Is there anything else that you're worried about?"

Yes. He knew that he should talk about Rachel and how she wanted to marry him. He wanted to, but that again was for his own reasons. He just wanted everything to be right for her.

"No, nothing else."

Maybe one day he wouldn't veil his problems under his cowardice.

* * *

She fainted in glee that day. Finn felt guilty. Why hadn't he stopped it? He'd begged and begged for her to take it easy but she'd insisted that she were fine and demanded to stay the lead singer.

When her body collided with the cold, hard floor, he just froze. His heart was beating at an alarming rate, so fast that he thought it would beat right out of his chest. The others were alarmed too, crowding around her like she was a spectacle. Silently, Finn picked her up, tightly holding her to his chest, sure that the beating of his heart would wake her up.

The nurse explained that it was her anaemia, and suggested that she eat more meat. Rachel, who was more awake now, though not at all alert, mumbled something about being vegan. A frown appeared on the nurse's face, as she began to explain that maybe, with her condition, it would be beneficial to begin eating meat again.

* * *

Rachel was livid; her face animated with the amount of rage that scared Finn instantly. "How dare she!" she protested to him at her house, "it's against my morals to eat a creature that had once been living."

"Maybe she had a point. You fainted, "he began cautiously, "and you'll probably faint again if you don't listen to what she says."

"I can't," she folded her arms. Her face morphed to one of sadness and he felt that clenching pain in his chest once more. Why did that happen every single time? "It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like it's going to change anything." She fiddled with the hem of her dress, ignoring his gaze. He never knew what to say, never mind do, when she began talking so negatively like this. He didn't agree with her being so disheartened, but he didn't understand how it felt. And, if he argued back, it could upset her even further which he definitely did not want.

She leant back against him, taking hold of his hands. "Did you read the list yet?" Her fingers gave him goose bumps as they traced delicate patterns along his skin. Again, he scrambled for the right excuse.

"Err…not yet. I've been helping my mum out around the house and stuff. I'll read it tonight. I promise."

"Okay," she said but, somewhere deep within, it sounded like she didn't believe him.

* * *

He felt on edge, really on edge. As though a millimetre to one side would make him fall and lose it. He couldn't see her today and being apart had had a bigger effect on him that anticipated. Maybe Miss Pillsbury had been right…

Rachel was ill, more than normal. Usually, when she was feeling at her worst, he'd go over and they'd just relax, but this morning her dad had called him. He'd said that this was much more terrible that it had been in the past. She couldn't even get out of bed. Finn had muttered a measly goodbye and gone to crawl back into his own bed, not at all surprised when he cried. He did so until his throat hurt and his eyes were sore. Kurt had come home eventually, with Mercedes and Quinn too. He forced the reluctant Finn out of bed and made him explain why his pillow was wet. It set him off again. The words gushed from his mouth.

Now two more people knew about Rachel, but he still felt lonely as ever.

* * *

The one day had turned to three and he was so relieved when he saw her that he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Probably not the best idea, but he couldn't stop himself if he tried. They went for a walk, the spring sun warming them as they did so. As she idly followed the path, he picked a bunch of daffodils –only the prettiest ones of course- and handed them to her.

She smiled, a smile as bright as the yellow flowers, and reached up to kiss him.

* * *

"Let's do it," he announced decisively when he arrived at her house that Saturday afternoon.

Momentarily, she was confused and her frown creased deep into her face, "Finn, I don't really think that now is a good time for sex."

His mouth held slightly agape and he mentally slapped himself. Next time he'd be more specific. "No, I didn't mean that. Let's," he wary smile grew, "get married."

His anxiety grew rapidly when she stared straight back at him. Why wasn't she saying anything?

"You're…being serious? You really mean it?" her desperate eyes were now watching his, large and innocent. He smiled widely, showing her that, of course, he meant it. Excitedly, she jumped his way, his arms instantly wrapping around her. "I love you Finn Hudson."

When she easily slid from his arms, softly landing on the floor, he took the moment to pull out the ring. "Rachel Berry," he started, "will you marry me?" He didn't feel the need to go into a long speech. What else could he say other than 'I love you'? She knew that already and he'd never let her forget.

She bit her bottom lip, before screaming out a "yes!" and tackling him onto the sofa. After she'd stopped kissing him, he slipped on the ring, the ring that belonged to his grandmother. It was slightly big for her finger but she was adamant that it was perfect. Gently, she cupped his face and stared into his eyes, "it's perfect like you."

He thought that people would call him crazy for proposing to her considering what was going to happen but, when her dads came home; they patted him on the back, eyes brimming with tears of pride and happiness. Her smile was irreplaceable, even through the pain. His chest was no longer drowned in pain but of a massive feeling of happiness. It was warm and blissful and he wanted to feel like that forever. With Rachel, he hoped he would.

* * *

It came as a surprise at school.

The glee kids, the ones who knew, understood why he'd done it and commented on how happy Rachel had become. The others had told been encouraging too. The rest of the student body weren't so nice. Jacob's blog erupted with rumours that Rachel was pregnant and they were doing so as to not raise a bastard child. Then the next day it would be that Finn was trying to keep her from her dreams and that he was a deadbeat boyfriend.

They found Jacob in the dumpster within a few days.

* * *

Kurt planned the wedding like his life depended on it, determined to make it perfect. With their little money, it would nothing extravagant, mainly their close family and friends. Finn had agreed to let Rachel have it however she wanted. He knew that girls like that sort of thing and besides, the actual wedding wasn't important to him. No, that only significant detail was marrying the right person and he was certain that he was.

* * *

His life felt strangely fulfilled.

Currently, he'd had six meetings with Miss Pillsbury and he'd talked, a _lot_. And she always listened, even if it was about how much he'd learned about musicals because of Rachel. Little pointless things were always the ones that he talked to passionately about. He'd spent a whole ten minutes describing the way he loved Rachel's clothes.

The wedding was set for next week. After a lot of stress on Kurt's behalf and some on Rachel's, it'd finally been announced.

He was still nervous. Heck, he'd probably always be nervous about it, but he wasn't scared. Not anymore. Somewhere in the past few weeks, the coward within him had packed up and left. He felt like a man, like he could do anything, including marrying the woman he loved.

* * *

The hospital waiting room was likely to be the place he hated the most. He'd had to wait there whilst Beth was born, worrying whether she'd be okay or Quinn too.

The earliest memory he had with one was when his grandma had died. At the time, he didn't understand. Why was his mother crying? As any five year old would, he'd just climbed into her lap and told her that she shouldn't cry because people only cry when their toys are taken away for being naughty and his mother would never do something wrong like that. She'd smiled and hugged him tightly.

Eleven years later and they were still there. This time he was crying, leaning into her.

"It can't happen now. It's too early mum," he said.

"Shhh," she held his face, "she's not going anywhere."

* * *

He could finally see her. The door to her room creaked when opened and she smiled up at him, trying to sit up in the bed. Her weak arms crumpled under the small weight of her frame, but she still smiled. She would smile through it all.

"I don't know what everyone's fussing about," she began. His lips curved into a smile at this, his finger clumsily wrapping around her own in an envelope of warmth. "I'm completely fine," she insisted, "I feel fine."

"Don't lie to be," he said, his voice emotionless, "I don't care about anyone else. Just, please, not to me."

She stopped all movement, looking straight at him. "I really do love you Finn and…I'm sorry, for causing you so much pain."

"No," he whispered, "you can't change who you fall in love with. And, if I had the choice, I wouldn't want to." Her eyes closed for a moment, slowly opening again with a sigh. He squeezed her fingers tightly, "how are you feeling?"

Simply, she answered, "I'm in pain, but it's nothing I can't handle. My tolerance is extremely high."

He nodded, unsure of how to answer. Of course he didn't want her to be in pain, but he couldn't stop it. He wished that he could. If only his love could heal her physical pain. Once more, her eyes closed and he wondered whether she wanted to go to sleep, or whether he should leave her on her own.

"Sing to me," she ordered. A small graced her pale lips, "I always loved your voice Finn. You really are very talented."

"I guess I can trust you on that since you're very talented yourself."

They laughed.

"What do you want me to sing?" he asked slowly.

"Anything."

Finn thought of all the songs he knew which, admittedly, quite a small selection was. A song that he'd heard Rachel listening to came to mind and, before he knew it, his voice was hovering around the room.

"_If all the flowers faded away_," he thought of the flowers he'd given her, like her fragile but beautiful.

"_And if all the storm clouds decided to stay_," he thought of the storm that was taking her life, adamantly draining her of spirit and health; the storm of cancer that wasn't leaving until Rachel left.

"_Then you would find me each hour the same_," he thought of how he would always feel the same way about her.

"_She is tomorrow and I am today_," he thought about her leaving, whilst he was stuck in today. She had closed her eyes, listening to the song with a smile on her face.

"_If right is leaving I'd rather be wrong_," he wished he was wrong. He wished that everyone was wrong: the doctors; the test results and just everything.

"_She is the sunlight_," he sang, seeing her smile increase. The grip on his hand slacked.

"_The sun is gone_."

He stopped, hearing the chaotic beeping of the machine next to him. Mouth dry, he called her name, "Rachel?"

His shaking fingers shook her body, "Rach? Please, don't leave. Come back! Rachel!" With each scream, he felt himself shattering. This wasn't right. She was going to be fine. They were going to get married. The doctor was pulling him away from her, trying to tear the tight grip of his hands on her shoulders.

"Somebody call the time of death," the doctor said to the nurses.

_No, she isn't dead._ He shook his head, paralysed in the middle of the room.

"Five, fifty six."

_She isn't dead!  
_

He didn't feel when he was pulled from the room into his mother's comforting arms. He didn't feel the tears burning his cheeks.

He'd got what he wanted. He wanted to be the last person that she saw. Why did he feel so horrible?

"She left," he sobbed into Carole's shoulder. The Berry's cries could be heard. He sympathised with them. They were the only ones who loved Rachel as much as he did.

* * *

He memorised the way to her grave quickly, which wasn't a surprise at how frequently he visited.

"Hey Rach," he said as he sat down before it, "I got you some flowers." Carefully, he placed down the ribboned bouquet of daffodils in front of the grave stone. The carving of a star could clearly be seen around her name. "I hope you're okay Rach, that the people in heaven appreciate your talent as much as I do. And if not, just wait until I get up there. I'll kick their angel butts!"

He laughed at himself, imagining her melodic laugh too. "I've been thinking about you a lot today. We all sang Barbra Streisand songs in glee, for you. Maybe you heard. You probably did and then said that you could do them a hundred times better, but I think we both know that applies to every song in the world with you."

He waited, as if waiting for her to say something back. "My granddad came to visit. He didn't know about you but I told him that you were awesome. I even told him that we were going to get married, but things don't always work out the way you want them too. He knows that you have grandma's ring, that you will always have it. I think it was a little emotional for him to think about it. He pulled this weird face. I told him that you'd take care of it and he just smiled. Don't you hate it when adults do that? They don't even explain why…"

"I'll see you one day Rach. I just hope that you can wait for me because I'd wait for you, "he paused, "yeah, of course you will. We can pick up where we left off then."

Standing up, he touched the grave stone, "I love you."

* * *

**What do you think? Is it good? Bad? Or just mediocre? **

**The song was 'She is the sunlight' by _Trading yesterday_**

**Please review**

**And until next time...**


End file.
